wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:El Payo/Archive/01JUN2007-30JUN2007
2 Weeks!? WTF?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :4th of July holiday, plus time to play with his new iPhone. --El Payo 07:03, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::JUst an FYI, I am trying out the category thing, just to see how it'll work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Cool. --El Payo 07:39, 29 June 2007 (UTC) General Zod I posted a picture of General Zod, but I also uploaded this in case you might find a use for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:47, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Did You See This? W00t!, we need to make a New Yorkers article...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Cornelius Q. Vestibule made me spit hot coffee on my screen. front move, study crab dream all, to you too! --thisniss 12:34, 21 June 2007 (UTC) TONIGHT! Hey, what do you think of MCEsteban's tonight gif!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:48, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Totally rad. --El Payo 06:50, 20 June 2007 (UTC) St. Francis If you have a pic of St. Francis could you throw it in there? If not, I will grab one or get one online. I made a stub for him a long time ago, and haven't really added anything from last night except that he talks to birds and 800th anniversary. Was there anything else? It's really quite shameful that I haven't given him more attention, as he is one of the best badly behaved saints.--thisniss 02:25, 20 June 2007 (UTC) I made some Templates That might help you with the previous/next episode idea (which I think is awesome). They are "prevep" and "nextep". I made it so it says "Previous Episode" instead of the number, but that can be changed easily. Also, I made it small enough that it could fit in-line with the production info. Tell me what you feel about it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Also, I added it to the ep template, so you can see what it might look like, if you want to keep it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:03, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::If that works the way I assume it does that is TEH AWESOME!!! Me likey. --El Payo 05:18, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, don't assume, like everything related to the epguide, it is a work in progress...change it as you need...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:20, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Your Opinion Tell me what you think of this...it is only a test.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:57, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Heh. I have a penis, and I vote. Check this out The Contents of Karl Rove's Basement Freezer. --El Payo 06:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) That's funny, sorry I didn't help too much, I am experiencing a migraine since Sunday.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:02, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :I've been there. Turn out the lights, lower the sound and chill, my friend. --El Payo 07:03, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Not Sure If You've Seen This... ...but MC Esteban™ made a new link for motherload videos here. Check 'em out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:22, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Old Episode Thisniss and I were looking for an image of Stephen by the fireplace saying, "Oh, I didn't see you there!" (or whatever he said exactly). I found the episode, and checked motherload, but they only have the interview and nothing else from the episode. (I don't like any of the shots from wonkyear) I was wondering if you might have any clips from that segment? The episode is # 141 with Gideon Yago. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:24, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, he's sitting by the fire in a recent episode - May 15, 2007 - the one where he talked about the inventor of the laser at the tail end of the show. I think I just threw that episode away though... :( --El Payo 04:45, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Well, anything by the fireplace is fine then. It will be a still shot, so no one is going to know what he says except the fangirls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:58, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Format/Layout I just wanted your opinion on this page, not that it's a category, but what the top looks like. Do you feel this looks better?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:12, 4 June 2007 (UTC) The Check In Thank you for moving that page, I forgot the name of it and didn't want to just delete the user's info.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :Actually he/she migrated the info over him/herself. --El Payo 05:24, 3 June 2007 (UTC)